A game show offers a contestant three prizes A, B and C, each of which is worth a whole number of dollars from $$ 1$ to $$ 9999$ inclusive. The contestant wins the prizes by correctly guessing the price of each prize in the order A, B, C. As a hint, the digits of the three prices are given. On a particular day, the digits given were $1, 1, 1, 1, 3, 3, 3$. Find the total number of possible guesses for all three prizes consistent with the hint.

Solution: Since we have three numbers, consider the number of ways we can put these three numbers together in a string of 7 digits. For example, if $A=113, B=13, C=31$, then the string is
\[1131331.\]
Since the strings have seven digits and three threes, there are $\binom{7}{3}=35$ arrangements of all such strings.
In order to obtain all combination of A,B,C, we partition all the possible strings into 3 groups.
Let's look at the example. We have to partition it into 3 groups with each group having at least 1 digit. In other words, we need to find the solution to
\[x+y+z=7, x,y,z>0.\]
This gives us
\[\binom{6}{2}=15\]
ways by balls and urns. But we have counted the one with 5 digit numbers; that is, $(5,1,1),(1,1,5),(1,5,1)$.
Thus, each arrangement has\[\binom{6}{2}-3=12\]ways per arrangement, and there are $12\times35=\boxed{420}$ ways.